I love you
by BiUnicorn Brittany
Summary: This is what would happen if Thea and Sara got stranded on the island together. Underage sex not explicit. Thea/Sara ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey I'm back. So I have never seen a one of these so I wrote one duh.**

Thea Queen was watching her brother pack for the boat trip. She was begging to go with him. He was trying to explain to her why without telling her that Sara Lance was coming with him."please Ollie I just want to go with you" she said while at the same time giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Why do you want to come so badly huh." he asked though he had already decided that he was going to let her come he just wanted to know why.

"You never play with me anymore." Oliver frowned and said "alright you can come I'm already sneaking Sara on the boat so you can ride in her car." Thea raised an eyebrow and said "Sara coming hmm, well alright." She raced to her room to pack.

 ***time skip***

The next day she was riding in Sara's car, which Sara wasn't thrilled about, but she diggressed.

Sara was about to pull in when she got a text and said "we have to circle around your mom and my sister are here."

 ***time skip***

They were on the boat for most of the day in Oliver's quarter's. Luckily Sara and Oliver kept their hands to themselves to avoid traumatizing Thea. When it got later in the day they revealed themselves to Robert who was relieved that Thea was okay "do you know how bad you scared everyone me, your mother God Thea, and you" he said rounding on Oliver "we will talk when we get to China. Thea you do need to go to bed in an hour, so come on I'll show you the boat

 ***time skip***

Thea was sleeping peacefully or as peacefully as you can when you're on a boat. She suddenly found herself flying through the air as the boat seemed to flip over and she crashed through a window. She was underwater and she couldn't hear, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't do anything but thrash, until she felt hands lift her up and into a liferaft. She saw her father, a crewman, and Sara who was trying to cover herself up as she was only wearing lingerie, she was crying silently. Thea moved over to Sara and hugged her to comfort her

Thea was crying now too knowing that Oliver was gone. She strokes her hand through Sara's hair for comfort.

 ***five years later***

 _The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu._

Thea and Sara were running through the forest, Thea was far ahead of Sara. Thea shouted back at her "can't you keep up _canary_ "  
 _It's Mandarin for purgatory._

They got to where Thea had her bow which was painted red. It was also where Sara had her bowstaff.  
I _'ve been stranded here for five years._

Thea struck her arrow against the rock and set a bunch of wood on fire then she and Sara jumped onto the beach.  
 _I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then_.

She and Sara were now huddled together under the blanket on a ship.  
 _For five years, I have had only one thought, one goal survive.  
Survive and one day return home.  
The island held many dangers.  
To live, I had to make myself more than what I was to forge myself into a weapon._  
I am returning, not the girl who was shipwrecked but the woman who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city.  
My name is Thea Queen.

Thea Queen is alive.  
The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago.  
Five years after he was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen's Gambit.  
The heiress to the Queen fortune was not a regular presence in any of the tabloids as she was 12 the last time she was seen. Robert and Oliver Queen are now confirmed dead.

In other news Sara Lance who was also on the Queens Gambit is confirmed to be alive and was found with the queen heiress.

 ***scene change***

"Twenty percent of body's covered in scar tissue.  
Second degree burns on her back and arms.  
X- rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed.

has scars on 15 percent and burns on her shoulders, as well as 5 fractures that didn't heal correctly" the doctor said.

Moira and Quentin were standing next to the doctor when Moira said "and they refused to leave each others room?" the doctor nodded and said "they've been through a major trauma together, they will probably only trust each other for awhile. Now while I would normally suggest therapy I have a feeling that them being around each other will help the most."

"So no therapy." Moira said. The doctor nodded. He then nodded to the room and said "would you like to go in now they're ready."

 **An: so there you go see you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I need you to review more otherwise I don't update.**

Moira and Quentin went inside the room, where Thea and Sara were.

"Sara" Quentin said at the same time that Moira said "Thea" they both turned around. They walked over to their respective parents and hugged them.

Moira was crying and saying "my baby" she pulled away and looked at her then said "look how you've grown."

 ***scene change***

Sara had refused to leave Thea's side and remembering what the doctor said Moira and Quentin did not force them to leave each other. When they got to the mansion, one of the servants tried to get two crates. One was red, one was green.

Sara and Thea went to the back of the car and Sara said "we got it" she grabbed the green one and Thea grabbed the red one and they went inside.

When they got inside they sat down the crates as Moira said "your room is exactly as you left it I never had the heart to change a thing."

Thea saw a man round the corner and say "Thea welcome back you as well Sara" Thea looked at him and said "who are you" Moira said something before he could "thats Walter your father's friend from the company." Right Thea remembered now he was Oliver's godfather and hers was, Malcolm.

She saw Rasia come and say " and would like to join you for dinner." Thea came up and hugged her. Rasia smiled, and Thea vaguely heard her mom say "tell them they are welcome to join us for dinner."

 ***scene change***

They were at dinner and Tommy was filling them in on what they missed. When Rasia spilled the fruit on Thea and she said "I'm so sorry ." Thea answered in Russian and said " _it's no worry."_

"I didn't know you knew Russian Thea" she turned to him and said "I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter."

Moira looked at Tommy and he said "I didn't say anything" Thea shook her head and said "he didn't have to. May I be excused."

"Yes you may be excused" Thea got up and went to her room. Sara said "I'm gonna follow her bye, see you later Laurel." She followed Thea to her room.

 ***scene change***

Thea was standing in front of a mirror with a towel around her chest. She had multiple scars on her shoulders and tattoo the shoulder area of her chest. Suddenly, Sara also wearing a towel came up by her and looked in the mirror and had the same tattoo on her chest as Thea but she also had a Dragon tattoo on her back.

"You messed up Thea, how are we going to explain that." Sara said "easy, we don't, we let them forget, now what are you doing tomorrow because we need to set up. I found an old steel factory that my father owns in the glades."

Sara sat down on the bed and said "I'm going with Tommy to see the city but I will stop by your room before we go. Then tomorrow night we can set up, unless something interferes okay."

Thea nodded then wrapped her arm around Sara and kissed her before saying "you're in the next room right" Sara nodded and said

"Night my speedy."

"Night my canary."

Later in the night Thea started yelling out and luckily Sara heard before anyone else went into her room. She saw Thea calling out and pinned her arms and legs, then woke her up. She calmed Thea down then went back to her room.

 ***time skip***

The next morning Sara had just gotten dressed and heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Tommy. "Hey Tommy I just need to stop in Thea's room before we go." He nodded then they went and knocked on her door. Thea opened her door and said "hey Tommy, one second Sara and I'll get the thing you asked for."

She went inside and got a post-it and handed it to her. "Bye Sara, Tommy." She then closed her door. Tommy then said "did you notice how hot Thea's gotten." Sara glared at him and he said "nevermind."

 **AN: I know I got some things wrong but my story my rules.**


End file.
